Hasta pronto
by BlackGSS
Summary: Sherlock vive, John se quiebra, y el reencuentro está cerca. Va desde el momento en que Sherlock ve a John en su tumba: Cada actualización sera una "parte" del fic, en cada una, se irán alternando los narradores alternativamente: De Sherlock a 3º persona. Que disfruten y opinad!
1. Chapter 1

Una suave brisa hacía que mis rizos ondeasen levemente mientras veía como John se alejaba de mi tumba después de verlo aturdido, moribundo, haciendome dudar un segungo de mi decisión, queriendo salir de allí y consolarlo, pero no lo hice, no debía aún, asi que me dediqué a seguir con los ojos sus pasos dubitativos que mostraban su tristeza, pero era lo único que podía haber hecho para salvar su vida... Y la de la Señora Hudson y la de Lestrade, pero en definitiva, aunque pensase eso, sabía que solo me había importado realmente la vida de mi amigo, correccion: Pese a que mi cerebro no lo aceptase Mi único y mejor amigo.

- Esto no es un adiós John- Susurré sin mover ninguna facción ni un ápice, seguro de lo que decía.- Si no un hasta pronto..- Añadí relajando los músculos de la cara y dando media vuelta al perder de vista a John, era tarde y el invierno acechaba.

La Luna ya se divisaba en lo alto del cielo anaranjado oscuro, un momento perfecto para salir de allí desapercibido, aunque no creía que ninguna mente pudiese reconocerlo. Emprendí camino con el paso ligero, acomodando la bufanda y levantando el cuello de mi abrigo, observando todo a mi paso con detenimiento hasta llegar a la puerta negra e imponente propia de los antiguos cementerios. No había nadie fuera del cementerio pero cauteloso, doblé a la derecha por un callejón oscuro y mugriento, dejando que me bañasen las sombras para escabullirme sin dejar rastro, pero en el haz de luz que incidia vagamente en mi espalda, se dibujó una silueta humana que caminaba con pasos fuertes pero delicados y se había detenido a pocos metros de la entrada del callejón, haciendo que yo también me detuviese a espera de que hablase, girando levemente la cabeza para determinar quien era la silueta, o por lo menos que intención tenía, era un hombre un poco más bajo que yo y llevaba un traje elegante con un porte familiar... Tan familiar que hizo que mi mente volviese a funcionar y averiguar quien era con facilidad, apesar de no llegar a verle en detalle la cara y el cuerpo cubiertos de sombras.

- Fascinante... ¿Cómo pudiste fingir tu asesinato de esa forma tan... Fascinante?- Me preguntó el hombre con su tono de siempre, algo más fascinado o sorprendido de lo normal.

- Has tardado en encontrarme... Te haces viejo Mycroft - Contesté simplemente con intención burlona girandome del todo hacia él, mirandole fijamente a los ojos, con el rostro serio.

- No te hagas el dificil Sherlock - Reprochó a mi respuesta tranquilamente sacudiendo la cabeza, era elemental que esa no era la respuesta que quería escuchar, pero sí la que recibiría.

¿De verdad había llegado el momento de la reconciliación? No, ni pensarlo. Me quedé observando sus dilatados ojos por la oscuridad, más bien examinando, buscando la respuesta que buscaba y no, no le movía un sentimiento familiar, por su respiración tranquila y continua, quizás puro interés o quizás una cuenta pendiente... Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades. Levantó ambas manos encogiéndose levemente de hombros ya que yo no pensabar mediar palabra ante las suyas y con esa postura llegó tras él su habitual coche negro, acompañado de un chofer que por orden explícita abrió la puerta trasera, miré un segundo a Mycroft, el cual me miraba con una media sonrisa estúpida, no sabía exactamente que quería aunque quizás sin él proponerselo me diese valiosa información.

- No te acostumbres - Susurré suavemente como si nada levantando el dedo indice con lentitud como aviso, acto seguido, guardé las dos manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo y me dirigí sin ya mirar a Mycroft, al interior de su ya conocido coche.

El interior no había cambiado nada pese a todo el tiempo que había pasado, pero aún así lo observé con detenimiento sin llegar a mirar al lado derecho, ya que se encontraba Mycroft. Los asientos eran inconfundiblemente de piel negra, como no, qué original, pero al agachar la mirada, examinando la parte trasera del asiento del conductor, encontré algo muy familiar que recordaba perfectamente: Marcas marrones, casi imperceptibles a ojos corrientes pero como era de esperar a mis ojos no. Esas mismas marcas... Eran las marcas que los zapatos marrones de John dejaban cuando se rozaban contra algo... Y por la tez se notaba que eran recientes... ¿A qué habría venido John? ¿Habría venido aquí en busca de respuestas sobre mi suicidio? La posible respuesta era tan grata que esbocé interiormente una fugaz sonrisa. John... John... John... que testarudo eres... ¿No te bastó con que te dijese que todo lo que dijo Moriarty era cierto? La respuesta volvió ha hacerme sonreir en mi mente: No, John era demasiado listo como para engañarlo con esas simples palabras. Pero aquello solo había hecho que me sintiese reconfortado de volver a sentir que le importaba, si... había vivido con él demasiado tiempo, expecificando... El único con quien había conseguido con satisfacción vivir conjuntamente y aunque ni yo ni mi mente queríamos aceptar realmente la realidad de sentimiento alguno, me importaba.

El coche se detuvo en seco ante un edificio aparentemente antiguo pero que solo escondía - por lo poco que había visto de su interior - una casa llena de lujo y egocentrísmo, evidente de Mycroft. Salí del coche lentamente pero una vez fuera caminé apresurado pero con elegancia, para que nadie se percatase de mí, aunque pensandolo mejor... Ya nadie se acordaría de mí, cosa que me agradaba aunque también estaba bien eso de ser adulado... Pero en fín... La puerta se abrió por una doncella que sonrió a Mycroft, recibiendo de este total indiferencia, por lo que se veía tenía la atención centrada en mí, que bien. Su casa era como me imaginaba, nunca la había visto en su totalidad, ni pensaba estar el suficiente tiempo como para verla parcialmente, terminé de subir las escaleras y me dirigió hasta una pequeña sala lujosa, aparentemente limpia y pulcra como la que más, aunque algunos detalles indicaban que hacía días que no era limpiada. Los ojos de Mycroft se clavaron instantaneamente, después de cerrar la puerta, en mi nuca y yo me dediqué a sentarme, con cuidado del abrigo, en una de las dos cómodas, extrañamente no tenía escolta, que bien, por lo menos no tendré que soportar a ese ineptos encima de a Mycroft, ya que me agobiaba levemente que sus ojos inexpresivos se posaran en mí, por sus pupilas quería preguntar un par de cosas pero o no se atrevía o pensaba que no era el momento adecuado.

- Creí que estabas muerto - Consiguió decir al final buscando llegar a una conversación en particular pero le corté bruscamente su... "intención".

- Entonces lo hice bien - Contesté levantando las cejas unos segundos y volviendolas a bajar, esperando su pregunta definitiva, el sabía que los rodeos no eran lo mío.

- ¿Dónde has estado? - Preguntó finalmente no preocupado si no interesado por saber de mi escondrijo... ¿Tanto confiaba en mí que creía que se lo contaría? Qué poco me conocía.

- No creo que te interese una casa así - Volví a contestar rodando los ojos y desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, mientras recostaba mi espalda en el mullido respaldo rojo. Hubo unos segundos de silencio y mis ojos ya cansados de la espera se volvieron a clavar en los suyos... ¿Decepción? No creía que eso se pudiese reflejar en sus ojos, me hubiese esperado algo más, como otras veces, pero no pensaba que pudiese sacar de este momento informacion ya que simplemente se dedicó a observarme detenidamente, cosa que al final me sobrepasó, hacía tiempo que no me descargaba contra alguien y mi querido Mycroft me serviría. Me levanté subitamente, haciendo que la parte baja de mi abrigo se levantase un poco mientras a paso rápido me dirigía a la pierta y iba diciendo:

- ¡Si quieres observarme mira mis fotos en el Blog de John, no estoy para perder el tiempo y menos contigo! - Dije de forma cruel abriendo la puerta y sin oír respuesta cerré la puerta ante un Maycroft, seguramente, molesto por no haber conseguido lo que quería... ¿O sí lo había conseguido? No me importaba. Bajé las escaleras acelerado y salí a la calle oyendo los débiles pasos de Mycroft bajando las escaleras, pero antes de que pudiese alcanzarme con su vista, yo ya había cerrado la puerta para evitar seguimientos. Caminé hasta la acera de enfrente y me adentré en un suburbio londinense.

Era de noche, me subí el cuello del abrigo y me acomodé la bufanda para andar por la fría y nocturna calle de Londres. La verdad esque no me apetecía demasiado andar, necesitaba descargar energía pero no haciendo ejercicio, si no algo más sutil que podría encontrar en el sitio al que me dirigía. Me detuve en seco en la acera, esperando al primer taxi que pasase.

- A 223 de Baker Street - Indiqué con determinación al taxista que simplemente asintió sin mayor información y se puso en marcha, necesitaba coger algo de mi piso... no del 223B, piso que se separaba con un tabique de mi verdadero piso: el 221B, tenía allí todas mis cosas y las quería recuperar ya.

Saqué las nuevas llaves del 223 del bolsillo derecho introduciéndolas en la ranura, abriendo el bloque con rapidez y dirigiendome al B como alma que lleva el diablo. Me adentré en el piso cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, dejando en un pequeño perchero mi abrigo y la bufanda, acto seguido examiné un momento el piso y me encaminé hacia la habitación que usaba como dormitorio, me era muy dificil pensar en ese piso como determinante posesivo 1º persona singular de "mi piso el 223B" "mi habitacion", ya que estas no lo eran realmente, asi que ni me molestaba en intentarlo... ¿Para qué?

Abrí la cómoda, buscando mi habitual pijama de seda, cuando lo hallé, alcé una mano para cogerlo, pero pensandolo mejor... Quizás aún no debería ponermelo... Me dí la vuelta hacia la mesilla de noche y tomé el libro que estaba encima de ella, abriendolo por la página que me había quedado y recostandome lentamente sobre el cabezero de madera viejo, sobre los cojines, bien alineados para que estuviese cómodo mientras esperaba la hora indicada, pasaba las hojas con delicadeza, tratando de centrarme en el libro, hasta que en el despertador sonó una alarma ya habitual que hizo que me incorporase cerrando el libro, memorizando por qué página me había quedado y precipitándome sobre mi violín, lo cogí entre mis dedos con cautela, observandolo con detenimiento y preparado para empezar la melodía, esperé con ansia a que el despertador volviese a sonar, haciendo que en el instante del pitido, cerrase los ojos y me diese luz verde para, aunque a las 3:45 de la madrugada, tocar como si nada aunque para mí esa melodía tenía significado.


	2. Chapter 2

- _3º persona -_

John sabía que estar en ese piso le dolía, pero aquella pensión era vacía y solitaria y necesitaba pasar allí un par de días, pero esque todo le hacía recordar en cada rincón a Sherlock... Desde el frigorífico, envase de tantas partes humanas para su examinación, hasta el sofá, donde sin casos dignos de su mente parecía que se le iría la cabeza de un momento a otro, cosa que al principio creía pensar al ver los casos tan horripilantes e insólitos que aceptaba, pero poco a poco, a fuerza de costumbre, comprendió y medio aceptó.

Las cosas solo podían ir en peor y él lo sabía, pero no hacía nada para arreglarlo, como siempre la Señora Hudson, en su infinita bondad, se preocupaba mucho y más por él, al igual que Lestrade, que poco a poco comenzó a llamarlo más continuamente hasta que John sin ganas si quiera de hablar con él, terminó por negar sus llamadas y ensimismarse, aún no se creía que no volvería a ver a Sherlock... Después de meses y meses seguía sin aceptarlo, reacio a creerlo, pero cuando echaba un vistazo al pasado, todos los recuerdos se caían encima suya, de forma pesada y amarga, devolviendole a la realidad de que nunca volvería, que nunca volvería a disparar contra la pared, que nunca volvería a sacarle de quicio, que nunca volvería a encontrar trozos de humanos en el frigorífico, que nunca volvería a sentir esa adrenalina que sentía cuando Sherlock le incitaba a seguirle en todo, que nunca volvería a... a... No podía continuar enumerando las cosas que nunca volverían a pasar.

Pero ahora ya no sabía cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, por un lado sentía rabia e impotencia, por no poder impedir que Sherlock cayera y por otro lado tristeza, desgana, pena... Y cuando todo se unía un sentimiento creciente le hacía romper a llorar sentado en ese sofá, tapándose la cara con sus manos, ya no estaba Sherlock para verlo llorar, pero apesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, se seguía sintiendo avergonzado de llorar a cara descubierta como si la esencia de Sherlock aún perviviera en cada uno de los rincones de este piso.

Cogió un pañuelo limpiándose esas lágrimas restantes que no habían terminado de esfumarse, tomó aire de forma pesada y dificultosa y acto seguido, se dirigió a su cama, pasando por delante del cuarto de Sherlock, que seguía igual que la última vez que su amigo había entrado allí, ya que no se veía con las suficientes fuerzas de guardar en cajas las cosas de Sherlock, pero no se detuvo en la habitación y continuó su camino hasta su cama. Entró en el interior de su habitación pero una vez allí si quiera se puso el pijama, no podía, era algo casi imposible, ¿Dormir en aquellas situanciones? Descartado, se sentó en el borde de la cama dejándose caer y apoyando los codos en sus rodillas se frotó la cara en forma de cansancio, hacía un par de días que no dormía apenas y la sensación de agobio, dolor, mal cuerpo y cansancio se agrababan, y solo alguien podría solucionarlo... Por lo que no tenía solución. Miró la almohada con los ojos aún humedecidos y trató de hacer un intento de dormir, sus ojos le pedían cerrarse con urgencia pero su cuerpo y su alma le decía que parase, que no era momento para dormir, miró la hora de forma instintiva: Las 3:43 a.m y por fín, finalmente, su cuerpo cedió al chantaje biológico y se hundió en un profundo sueño.

Cada vez que conseguía echar una ligera cabezada o como esta vez, que había caido en un sueño profundo, soñaba con las letras de una canción chirriante y aguda a sus oidos pero a la vez familiar y reconfortante, y solo aparecía en sus sueños la misma melodía una y otra vez sin variar ni una sola nota, haciendo que se despertase, agitado y sudoroso. Se miró las manos agotado, le temblaban levemente, se pasó una de las manos por el rostro, resentido a no poder dormir por el fantasma de Sherlock.

Sabía que no podría dormir asi que se levantó tembloroso intentando quitarse esa melodía de su sueño de la cabeza... ¿Cómo podía escuchar esa melodía chirriante sino seguía dormido? ¿Qué significaba? ¿El no comer ni dormir le estaba pasando factura? Sí, seguramente, pero no podía remediarlo... Y aún no tenía claro si había hecho bien en volver de la pensión al piso... Aquí sentía a Sherlock... Y aunque le dolía, lo necesitaba.

Se dirigió al salón, en concreto al sofá, encendió el portatil, intentando dar un atisbo de esperanza a su desbocado corazón, pero de nuevo volvió a caer: Correo Nuevo: 0, nada, esperaba que le llegase un e-mail estilo... ¿Estilo que? ¿John soy Sherlock estoy vivo? Patético. Resopló en el silencio corrompido por esa melodía que en ese instante cesaba, mira, su cerebro le dejaba en paz por un segundo pero volvió a encenderse cuando al mirar en las noticias de ayer, por simple curiosidad ya que hacía un mes que no le importaban y lo único que sabía por ellas esque todo el tema de Sherlock había desaparecido, vió un articulo acerca de este en una revista de cotilleo sin prestigio alguno: ¿Porqué se suicidó realmente Sherlock Holmes, la mente brillante, el criminal perfecto?. Un gruñido instintivo le salió de dentro, enrabitandolo y de no ser porque aún le quedaba algo de sentido común, hubiese pateado el portatil.

-¡¿Cómo narices podían destrozarle así la vida a alguien para después que no le importase a nadie? ¡A nadie!- Vociferó pensando en voz alta, muy alta, sin ser consciente de la hora que era.

Solo le importaba Sherlock a él, a nadie más, solo él rezaba porque estuviese vivo en cualquier rincón del universo en que estuviese... Que solo fuese un juego para divertirse, burlándose de él... Que no estuviese realmente muerto... Porque apesar de sus egocentrismos lo... lo... lo necesitaba... y esos pensamientos hicieron que volviesen a desbordarle las lágrimas y se levantase de la silla moqueando, dirigiendose a la habitación de Sherlock por primera vez entre llantos y tumbarse en su cama, deseando que estuviera aquí para despertarlo con su estridente violín solo por diversión... Como la melodía que había escuchado en su sueño... Se estaba volviendo loco, su mente ya recreaba la melodía del violín... ¡Del violín! Que imaginación John. Volvió a moquear quedándose un en absoluto silencio, hundido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos de su vida junto a Sherlock, de pronto, escuchó algo en el salón, se incorporó con rapidez mirando el reloj de pulsera... ¿Llevaba allí tumbado 45 minutos? Impresionante... Pero no era momento de pensar en ello, se levantó de forma instintiva y comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior de la habitación de Sherlock cuando sintió un tirón en su pierna que le hizo detenerse en el umbral de la puerta y apoyarse en él... ¡Mierda! La cogera había vuelto... Hacía tanto que no sentía ese sentimiento de opresión en la pierna gracias a... Tragó saliva, cortando sus propios pensamientos y se vió obligado a ir a su habitación apresurado a por el bastón, que estaba debidamente apoyado en un rincón, lo cogió con rapidez y valiendose de él para andar y por arma, apareció cogeando en el salón, quedándose de piedra al ver lo que no podía creer, se habían esfumado... Las cosas de Sherlock estaban... estaban... ¡no estaban! Corrió todo lo posible que le dejaba su pierna hacia la ventana abierta, que no recordaba haber abierto, y aunque todo estaba oscuro solo alumbradas las calles por la tenue luz de las farolas, distingió a un hombre que corría desde esta acera hasta la otra, mirándo a todos lados y una creciente furia le arrolló por todo el cuerpo.

- Maldito...- Susurró con un hilo de voz, rechinando entre dientes, pero una sombra de pronto apareció detrás suya, dejandolo como paralizado, sin poder moverse, ya que su cuerpo se lo impedía.

- Él no ha sido el maldito que ha recogido mis cosas John.- Contestó la voz en la espalda de John, que incrédulo se giró lo más rápido que pudo para asegurarse de que su cerebro no le estaba gastando otra jugarreta, miró a la figura perplejo, sin creerse lo que sus ojos veían.

- Sh... Sh... ¿Sherlock...?- Preguntó tartamudeando al verle la cara a la figura esbelta que se erguía delante suya, se había vuelto loco de remate, ya creía ver incluso a Sherlock... Levantó la mano dubitativo para tocarle... Quería ver hasta donde podía llegar su imaginación.

- Ya estoy aquí John.- Contestó Sherlock con una caja entre sus manos repleta de sus cosas, entre otras su preciada calavera, que la soltó en el suelo con cuidado y al ver la mano de John intentando tocarle no dudó en un instante en adelantarse para que Wattson comprobase que estaba de verdad.

- John, te queda poco, pero aún tienes algo de sentido de común.- Observó Sherlock rodando los ojos.

Sherlock fue a decirle algo más pero sin esperárselo, John se lanzó a abrazarle, rodeando con sus brazos el torso de Sherlock y apretándo con fuerza, como si no lo dejase ir, mientras que Sherlock en un instante de shock no sabía que hacer, no sabía como reaccionar al efusivo abrazo de su compañero, hasta que poco a poco correspodió torpemente el abrazo de John, apoyando su mejilla encima de la cabeza de John, sintiendo por primera vez calor humano reconfortante y agradable... De nuevo por primera vez, le hizo plantearse si tan malo era esa clase de sentimientos pero radicalizó su respuesta en un: Sí, no quería pensar en ello asi que dejó que John se desahogase en su traje húmedo por las lágrimas de este mientras Sherlock, emocionado a su manera, disfrutaba del momento. Por otro lado John cuando sintió la calidez de Sherlock, las lágrimas brotaron como nunca habían salido, sin importarle que Sherlock le viera llorar... ¡había vuelto! ¡Sherlock estaba aquí! Y aunque quería decirle muchas cosas ahora solo quería que le abrazase y que no le soltase nunca, sin querer dejarlo ir de su lado.

Se separó un segundo de Sherlock pero sin llegar a soltarle del abrazo, como un niño pequeño que necesita aferrarse a algo para sentirse bien, se miraron un segundo, los ojos azules de Sherlock impactaban contra los llorosos e irritados ojos de John, de repente todo empezó a darle vueltas a John, demasiadas emociones acumuladas y poco a poco fué perdiendo la cosciencia, ¡no! ¡no! se decía a sí mismo, no quería irse... ¡no! ¡¿Y si cuando despertase ya no estaba Sherlock? Pero no pudo remediarlo y cayó incosciente en los brazos de Sherlock.


	3. Chapter 3

- _Sherlock -_

Calidez... Sensaciones nuevas... Cariño... El abrazo desesperado de John hizo que casi se saltasen mis lágrimas pero mi cerebro no lo permitía, demasiadas cosas me había permitido ya, pero lo raro era que con John todo era distinto, ante todos era frío e insensible porque no sentía nada, nada de nada, pero con John era frío e insensible ocultando algo, y apesar de no demostrarle continuamente que de verdad me importaba, pequeños detalles eran los cruciales y ese abrazo, indirectamente permitido, lo significaba todo.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos por primera vez desde mi "accidente", sin apartarlos durante breves segundos, yo me estaba preparando para el reproche, incluso para un golpe, pero esperaba que lo comprendiese... Aunque la verdad, después de aquel abrazo no me preocupaba lo que me fuese a reprochar pero de repente sus ojos comenzarón a cerrarse mientras sus manos se aferraban aún más a mi traje instintivamente, para en un segundo soltarlo, haciendo que mis ojos, sorprendido, se abrieran un poco más de lo normal, reaccionando con rapidez mi cuerpo, adelantando una pierna para sostener con mis brazos a John, examinándole un segundo, mirándole fijamente, apoyándo su espalda contra mi rodilla flexionada, soportando su peso muerto mientras mis brazos lo protegían.

- Vamos John...- Susurré mirandole fijamente sacudiendolo muy suavemente, levantanté un momento la mano para acariciarle suavemente el pelo, sin que se inmutase, aprovechando su incosciencia, acercando mi cara a la suya hasta sentir su respiración en mi cara, asegurándome de que respiraba, quedándome en esa posición un instante, sin importarme quedarme así siempre, pero la verdad era el presente y yo quería vivirlo.- Vamos John.- Repetí más firme armándome de fuerza para cogerle.- No me muero yo, te vas a morir tú ahora que he vuelto.- Añadí con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos y con el tono discontinuo, debido a la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo para levantar a John.

Mis brazos hacían un esfuerzo extra y desde un punto muerto, que complicaba las cosas, pero mis músculos no me fallaron y contemplando a John entre mis brazos, lo llevé en bolandas a su habitación, dejándolo encima de su cama, asegurándome de que allí estaría perfectamente, lo tapé con una manta para que no cogiese frío y la verdad era que no me había esperado que se desmayara, sí que me pegara o que me odiase, me odiase... ¿Lo soportaría? Negativo.

Lo contemplé un instante desde aquella posición y me dirigí entre apresurado y emocionado -a mi manera- a mi habitación, por fín podía llamarla "mi" habitación, había añorado tanto mi cama... Me dejé caer sobre ella, con los brazos extendidos y cerrando los ojos, nunca me había sentido de aquella forma, era... ¿Felicidad?, siempre había visto sus síntomas pero nunca la había sentido y me sentía realmente e incomprensiblemente feliz, tanto que no quería ni pensar en ello y en la química, me tapé con la manta con determinación, sabiendo, que esa sería la primera noche desde mi "suicidio" que conciliaría el sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

- _3º persona -_

El sol acababa de salir en su plenitud y los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la persiana, los parpados cerrados de John se movía en una especie de tick nervioso, hasta que de pronto despertó, haciendo que un temblor y un escalofrío le recorriesen el cuerpo, se miró las manos desesperado y después mantuvo fija la mirada en la puerta entreabierta... ¿Qué diablos...? Aún no entendía nada de lo que había pasado... Todo lo que recordaba... Habría sido un sueño. Cerró los ojos con el corazón acelerado y los abrió de golpe, no, no había sido un sueño, él solo soñaba con una melodía desde hacía unos meses y no conseguía soñar otra cosa ya que los sueños eran involuntarios. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio, se sentó en el borde de la cama temeroso... ¿Se habría ido?¿De verdad habría sido capaz de irse? Y lo peor esque su cabeza era capaz de afirmar la respuesta. Se llevó las manos a la sien y se apretó agachando la cabeza de forma histérica ¡Porqué! ¡Porqué tenía que aparecer para irse! No tenía sentido... ¿Creía que sabiendo que estaba vivo y encima le había abandonado estaría mejor? Solo estaba jugando con él... Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, no podía ser, recordaba lo de anoche... no podía ser, no... ¿Porqué John? ¿Porqué tuviste que desmayarte estúpido? Ahora si que creera que era un idiota... Y todo era por su culpa.

Recordaba como se había aferrado a su traje y llorado sobre él, deseando no soltarlo para que no se fuese, que no se pudiese escapar, y se quedase aquí junto a él... Aún no se creía estar pensando todo esto incoscientemente. Se pasó una mano por el rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas y aturdido, caminó, tomando el bastón, hacia la sala de estar con algo de dificultad, ahora, encima, se tendría que acostumbrar a su cojera de nuevo, lo que le faltaba... Pero se quedó totalmente inmovil mirando al frente cuando apareció en la sala de estar.

Sherlock yacía con el portatil de John en sus piernas, el cual en cuanto se percato de que lo había visto dejó el portatil sobre la mesa y se levató hacia John.

- Veo que esta vez no me vas a reprochar por usar tu ordenador.- Intentó bromear Sherlock en ese momento de tensión alzando las cejas y volviendolas a colocar en su sitio.

Pero John, enfadado, le herbía la sangre, y le miraba desde allí quieto como se acercaba lentamente... ¿No había sido capaz de decirle que se quedaría allí? ¿Le había hecho llorar sin sentido? La rabia le recorría y cuando Sherlock fue a pronunciar algo, John cerró un puño con fuerza de esa rabia acumulada, alzando el puño y pegándole un puñetazo certero en la parte del pómulo inferior, casi en la mandíbula, con fuerza, descargando su rabia, mantuvo el puño cerca del pómulo unos segundos mientras los ojos de John se desorbitaban y se quedaba hiperventilando levemente, bajando el puño tambaleándolo, sin creer ciertamente lo que había hecho pero pensandolo mejor... Se lo merecía.

Sherlock se quedó un instante en esa posición sin moverse, llevándose una mano a su mandíbula ante la mirada atónita de John, debatiendo si había hecho bien o no y sin querer pensar en las repercusiones. Sherlock volvió a poner la cabeza mirando hacia John, clavando sus irises sobre él mientras se agarraba la mandíbula y la movía lentamente de un lado a otro.

- No recordaba que tuvieses este despertar John... quizás de haberlo sabido no hubiese estado aquí esperando a que te dignases a abrir los ojos.- Consiguió decir Sherlock dolorido, a modo de reproche, aunque sabía que no tenía nada que reprochar.

Pegaba fuerte John... Y su mandíbula había sido la receptora de tal derechazo, no debería de haber subestimado a John, ya que no se esperaba ese puñetazo, pero sí esperaba que al menos John contestase algo a su reproche pero no lo hizo, John enmudeció mirándole atónito mientras Sherlock dejaba de moverse la mandíbula y se quedó mirándole fíjamente, notando como los ojos de John volvían a mostarse llorosos e irritados como los de anoche, y cuando Sherlock creía que se iría corriendo, como él siempre había pensado en sus peores pensamientos, John avanzó vivaz hasta él, soltando el bastón y abrazándolo de forma necesitada, apretándo su cuerpo con el de Sherlock todo lo que podía, en cambio Sherlock, esta vez, respondió al abrazo de John de forma no tan torpe aunque si algo lenta, cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando vió que John no lo odiaba, si no que lo necesitaba, sintiendose tremendamente reconfortado, haciendo que le invadiera un bienestar insospechado, y que en consecuencia, devolviese el abrazo de John con la misma fuerza y necesidad, protegiéndolo con sus brazos, no dejaría nunca que le ocurriera nada y ahora lo sabía, no lo necesitaba, no, era la única razón por la que a partir del día que lo conocí, la vida, se le podía llamar así.

- John...- Pronunció suavemente Sherlock con un hilo de voz costoso el nombre de su amigo.

Llamándolo... no quería que le soltase, no por el momento, si no porque se veía en la necesidad de pronunciar su nombre, haciendo que incoscientemente, John comenzara a llorar de dolor, de alegría, de angustia, de todos los días que había soñado despierto con este momento y nunca se lo imaginó así, pero era perfecto y solo quería estar ahora mismo abrazado a él, al final Sherlock se cansaría de verlo llorar y abrazarlo y lo echaría hacia atrás separándose de él, pero para su sorpresa, Sherlock al verle llorar, levantó una de sus manos del abrazo y le acarició el pelo de forma tranquila, pacífica, tierna, como quien consuela a un niño de 5 años porque se acaba de caer al suelo y se ha hecho daño, sorprendido, conmocionado, John no cabía en ese momento en sí mismo, haciendo que el gesto de Sherlock le hiciese derramar más lágrimas que las que antes estaba derramando, y sintió por un instante mientras Sherlock seguía acariciandole el pelo, lo que realmente era para Sherlock.


	5. Chapter 5

- Sherlock -

El corazón me tentaba peligrosamente y tenía que abrir y cerrar los ojos alternativamente de forma rápida, según las acciones de John para que las lágrimas no se escaparan de mis ojos y mostrar signos de debilidad, aunque John ya me hubiese descubierto. El llanto de John se acentuó cuando instintivamente al verle llorar desconsolado, le acaricié su pelo rubio oscuro, como la noche anterior, pero esta vez él estaba consciente y sentía su tacto, dándole suaves caricias, consolándolo, protegiéndolo... Cerré los ojos de nuevo, una lágrima amenazaba con caer e inesperadamente cayó por mi rostro, haciendo que abriese de pronto los ojos, bañando mi pómulo enrojecido por el golpe, ya olvidado, de John, él era el único que le había hecho derramar una lágrima por 2º vez y no imaginaba poder derramar una sola lágrima por otra persona distinta que no fuese John aunque... Que no se acostumbrase... Pero me sentía especialmente extraño, insólitamente extraño, pensando en todo aquello acerca de John y de mis... ¿sentimientos? Era reacio a pensar en ellos y mucho menos a sentirlos, pero de una u otra forma, maldecía y daba gracias, porque John fuese quién había conseguido despertar uno de ellos.

No quería separar a John de mí hasta que él así lo indicase, pero no ocurrió, suavizó el agarre a mi traje, pero no se separó, des intensificándolo sin llegar a soltarlo.

- ¿Por qué?- Me preguntó simplemente sin alzar la mirada, agachando la cabeza para que no viera sus ojos enrojecidos, retrocedí un paso, obteniendo directamente una mirada fija de John, adelanté un paso de nuevo, volviendo a estar junto a John pero ahora como yo quería, que él me mirase, pero John ruborizado, seguramente por mirarme a la cara con esos ojos llorosos y tristes y su cara envuelta en surcos de lágrimas, aguardaba mi respuesta con aparente nerviosismo.

- No tuve elección John...-Susurré mirándole con algo de... ¿lástima? Podría ser, ahora sabía que lo había hecho sufrir como nadie lo había hecho y como no permitiría que nadie lo hiciera, John abrió la boca reacio, a contestar contrariado a mis palabras, pero le corté antes de que pudiese hablar.- Si yo no moría, tú morías.- Contesté directamente a un atónito John que parecía no dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero él sabía que no hacía falta que le dijera y argumentara que era verdad para que me creyera.

- Pensé... Que quizás si me alejaba de ti, te apartaría de todo esto, no correrías peligro y finalmente te hubieses olvidado de mí.- Proseguí con la respuesta a la pregunta que me quería formular, tratando de mantener un tono seguido y continuo, sin altibajos.  
>John comenzó a temblar, de enfado por sus ahora encendidos ojos y los agachó cerrando de nuevo un puño, retrocedí presagiando su próxima acción, antes se lo había "permitido" pero una 2º vez era excederse... Pero John con un puño cerrado, también retrocedió, un paso, dos y se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, lo miré desolado como pretendía marcharse y no, no lo permitiría, ¿después de plantarme aquí, de haberme hecho derramar una lágrima, se pensaba marchas así por así? Si creía que le dejaría marcharse, me conocía muy poco. Avancé precipitado sobre él, agarrando con una de mis manos su muñeca y con fuerza, reteniéndolo, obligándole a darse la vuelta.<p>

- Pero ahora estoy aquí John y no me iré nunca.- Prometí con el tono un poco alzado desesperado, no podía permitir que se fuera John, no ahora que sabía lo que era para mí.

- 3º persona -

- Sherlock...- Pronunció esta vez John su nombre, volviéndose hacia Sherlock, haciendo que este le mirase de forma atenta, y con el corazón, sin reconocerlo, acelerado.- ¿Sabes lo mal que he estado estos meses en tu ausencia? ¡¿Te haces una idea?!- Comenzó preguntándole John a Sherlock pero terminando por vociferarle aquello con rabia, sin dejar que John dijese algo más, ya que Sherlock quiso contestarle automáticamente fijando su mirada con la de John.

- Si te entiendo John.- Contestó Sherlock examinando esa rabia, sabiendo que el corazón le latía rápido y desbocado a John y no era por haberle vuelto a ver, eso le hubiese durado apenas unos segundos... 30 como mucho... Así que quedaban pocas explicaciones.

- ¡¿Qué me entiendes?!- Vociferó de nuevo John rompiendo todos sus esquemas de forma violenta, conteniendo de nuevo las lágrimas, ¡¿cómo narices podía saber su dolor?! Era él quien había llorado por Sherlock, él que había ido a rezar que volviese, sin creer en un ser superior si quiera. Sherlock no esperó a que John pudiese continuar hablando de forma alterada, él también lo estaba.

- ¡Porque yo también he estado igual que tú John!- Saltó definitivamente Sherlock estallando, demasiado alterado de que John no le entendiese... ¡¿Cómo no podía entenderlo?! Y John con la boca entreabierta y los ojos claramente iluminados se quedó paralizado mirando a Sherlock, sin saber que decir, otra de esas veces en que Sherlock le había dejado mudo, pero esta vez quería seguir escuchando a Sherlock, que estaba ligeramente agitado, buscando una reacción de John o seguir con aquello.

- ¡Todas las noches en que he estado tocando el violín aquí, casi a tu lado solo para...!- Sherlock comenzó a decirle algo sobresaltado a John, el cuál esta vez quiso interrumpirle.

-Para cuidar mis sueños...-Terminó con dificultad la frase de Sherlock, algo confundido por ese hecho pero reconociendo al instante la melodía que había sonado tantas veces en sus sueños... ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto?

- Hmmm... Algo así.- Contestó reconociéndolo Sherlock, más tranquilo, cerrando los ojos y encogiendo los hombros para después poner los hombros en su sitio y abrir los ojos, esbozando, cuando volvió a mirar a John, una media sonrisa, que se copió en el rostro de este, por fin Sherlock volvía a ver una de esas sonrisas que tanto extrañaba.

- No vuelvas a hacerme esto Sherlock... Por favor...- Susurró John después de esa sonrisa, borrándola y mirándole desde ese punto, Sherlock aún agarraba la muñeca de John y sin que este lo supiera, le estaba tomando el pulso en todo momento, hasta que Sherlock siguió su propio consejo de detective asesor para saber y deducir ese pulso: Una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad.

- Te lo prometo.- Contestó Sherlock con solemnidad sin apartar su mirada de John, el cual ya no tenía ninguna dudad sobre Sherlock, no había sido egoísta, había actuado acorde a su corazón y a su mente, acorde a su corazón... extraño, muy extraño, pero lo tenía y era cierto. John fue a darle otro abrazo porque después de eso lo necesitaba, pero Sherlock lo esquivó retrocediendo, dejando perplejo a John, pero sin llegar a soltarle del todo la muñeca.


	6. Chapter 6

- 3º persona -

- Quiero que me prometas algo antes.- Condicionó Sherlock tranquilo y sereno, apartando levemente la mirada hacia el bastón que yacía en el suelo y luego volviendo a mirar a un nervioso John.

- Lo que quieras.- Contestó sin dudarlo sacudiendo levemente la cabeza y volviendo a mirar esos irises azules que le estremecían, sabía que haría cualquier cosa por él, como había estado haciendo hasta ahora, excepto quizás coger cadáveres ensangrentados que tanto examinaba Sherlock, pero no pensaba que esa fuese su petición, pero Sherlock no contestó.

John pensando que quizás le hubiese sucedido algo en ese tiempo, avanzó hasta él y rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos el torso de Sherlock, dándole a Sherlock, sin John saberlo, todas las fuerzas del mundo para hacerle prometer una cosa. Sherlock mantuvo los brazos muertos a los lados de su cuerpo sin responder al abrazo de su amigo, ya que había soltado la muñeca de John totalmente seguro de su deducción, hasta que inclinó su cabeza paralelamente a la de John, superponiendo sus brazos sobre los de John para abrazarlo.

- Prométeme, que te diga lo que te diga, pase lo que pase, siempre sentirás lo mismo que ahora por mí.- Susurró débilmente en el oído de John, pausadamente, con su voz de siempre pero suavizada, pareciéndole a John cada palabra un susurro, una caricia.

John no entendió lo que Sherlock quería decir realmente, se enrojeció sin que él le viese, estaba confundido por los últimos acontecimientos con él vividos en apenas unas horas y una noche, había sido todo tan intenso que todo por dentro estaba revuelto, de forma extraña, no sabía que responderlo... ¿o sí? Las palabras no le salían.

- John...- Le llamó Sherlock temblando, lo que había descubierto en sí mismo le asustaba, por lo que estrechó con más ímpetu e intensidad a John entre sus brazos.- Prométemelo John.- Añadió realmente asustado de que se equivocase en algo tan importante, aunque la química no mentía, John igualmente podría decir que no.

- Te... Lo prometo... Sherlock.- Susurró vacilante pero al final firme, con la voz ronca y tartamuda por el momento que estaba viviendo, nunca imaginó que pasaría, si le hubiesen dicho que viviría algo así no se lo hubiese creído, pero ahora que estaba pasando... Empezaba a creer en los milagros.

Sherlock sintió por primera vez algo que nunca podría describir ni explicar su prodigiosa mente. Había estado en lo cierto y cuando ambos separaron sus cabezas, dejándolas tan cerca, sintiendo el aliento del otro en la cara...

Todo encajó en un segundo, el tiempo parecía detenerse alrededor de los dos, los ojos cerrados y las narices juntas, los corazones latiendo al unísono y sus labios posados en los del otro, sin moverlos, juntándolos en un suave y tierno beso, cariñoso, no desmesurado e intenso, no lo necesitaban, solo necesitaban saber que el otro estaba ahí, que el otro vivía por él.

Sus labios se separaron levemente, tímidos, tanto el doctor militar John como el grandísimo e inigualable detective asesor Sherlock Holmes, no querían hablar, todo era perfecto, incluso el carmín que se pintaba en ambas mejillas.

No podían explicar en ese preciso instante lo que sentían, aunque tampoco querían hacerlo. Sus frentes se juntaron, quedándose varios segundos con los ojos clavados del uno en el otro, sintiendo como a John se le subían los colores y Sherlock parecía que había aplacado ese sentimiento de miedo que le había hecho temblar como una hoja. Pero aún, ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio de aquel maravilloso momento, ya que John no quería estropearlo con una frase sin sentido que estuviera fuera de lugar para Sherlock... ¿Y si lo que dijese a Sherlock hiciese que este se riera y se fuese al traste su momento? Pero aunque los ojos de Sherlock ya no mostraban esa tristeza que había notado John cuando Sherlock le miraba antes del accidente, si no que parecía como si por primera vez en su vida podría decir que podía distinguir felicidad en esos ojos que tanto le impresionaban, pero aun así prefirió callarse a tener después que arrepentirse de sus palabras, pero Sherlock no pensaba de forma tan excusada como John y decidió romper ese incómodo pero dulce silencio.

- Así que... Estaba en lo cierto... Tenía razón-Susurró rompiendo el silencio tenuemente Sherlock sin apartar la frente de la de John, recibiendo de este total atención ante sus palabras mientras Sherlock buscaba con su mano la de John suavemente, sin prisa.- Ni la química ni tu muñeca no mentía...-Añadió en ese susurro con una pequeña media sonrisa que parecía burlona, cogiendo a John por la muñeca con suavidad, haciendo que este no entendiese lo que quería decir, hasta que descendió la mirada confuso hacia la mano de Sherlock en su muñeca... ¿Pero qué demonios? Al principio John no lo entendía o era reacio a entenderlo pero inconscientemente al notar como Sherlock presionaba levemente con el índice y el corazón en su muñeca, una bombillita se encendió en la mente de John, haciendo que este emitiera un sonido parecido al de un gruñido. ¡¿Cómo había sido capaz de tomarle el pulso!? ¡¿Cómo?! Pero aunque se hiciese todas aquellas preguntas y volviese a pensarse en pegarle un merecido puñetazo, una felicidad indetectable le invadía por los cuatro costados, feliz de que Sherlock le hubiese tomado el pulso y de haber presenciado este momento, aunque instintivamente suspiró de forma sonora cerrando los ojos entre avergonzado y molesto.

- Tú y tu don para fastidiar los momentos.- Respondió John sacudiendo levemente la cabeza hacia los lados, con tono resentido a no poder tener un momento como el que pensaba que iba a tener con Sherlock, el cual por su parte al oír eso soltó una breve risilla que hizo que John alzase una ceja y entrecerrase levemente los ojos, ocurriendo lo que había pensado que ocurriría si hablase.

- Es mi encanto natural.- Contestó Sherlock alzando las cejas y volviéndolas a colocar en su sitio, apretando su mano de nuevo contra la de John, haciendo que este sonriese con la ceja aún alzada. John sabía que Sherlock en parte tenía algo de razón, pero no mencionó nada por no incrementar su sobrepasado ego.

- Sí, eso será.- Resopló ligeramente con sarcasmo a Sherlock, devolviéndole la presión en su mano, obteniendo una leve sonrisa de Sherlock… ¿triunfante? Entrecerró los ojos un poco más, ante esa sonrisa que no terminó de convencerle, pero de pronto los ojos de Sherlock volvieron a alicaer, mirándole con… ¿pena? Eso le hizo abrir los ojos normalmente dejando esa sonrisa de lado.


	7. Chapter 7

_Mirad, esta historia la subí hace mucho y la volví a reciclar ya que la encontré el otro día perdida (había escrito bastante después pero como la perdí no quería continuarla por pena...)_

_Espero que os guste la historia, desde luego, fue mi primera y la que más me gustó sinceramente!_

* * *

><p>Hoy John no estaba acertado para ver las escasas emociones que dejaba ver su… ¿amigo? ¿Compañero? De… Sherlock. Sherlock aún no había terminado de decir lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza para contestar lo que John había dicho, y es que a pesar de ese momento vivido con él, seguía creyendo que había hecho sufrir demasiado a John, más de lo que se había imaginado y que tarde o temprano se lo reprocharía, y eso hacía que el brillo de sus ojos menguara precipitadamente, sin apartar la mano de la de John pero sin mantener ya a presión, pensando en una futura disputa –que quisiera o no sabía que llegaría- y que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, puede que sí, fingir comportarse como una persona estúpida –normal a ojos cualquiera- pero eso no era una posibilidad ni una solución, sino una infamia, no se imaginaba como una persona estúpida –normal- sintiendo, necesitando compañía, sonriendo amablemente a todos y diciendo "gracias" y "por favor", descartado, él era demasiado para esa simpleza y aunque repercutiera en su día a día con John… Lo sentía mucho, no podía cambiar porque no había ningún cambio posible. Solo había una solución.<p>

- John…- Llamó Sherlock a John cortando ese momento de confidenciales sonrisas e indirectas muestras de afecto no tan indirectas, para pasar a un tono de voz insensible, imperturbable y que denotaba la tensión que sus tenues palabras provocarían, mientras John seguía mirando a Sherlock sin que sus frentes estuviesen juntas y su contacto en su mano estaba a punto de cesar por el desinterés de Sherlock de si quiera corresponder a la presión o apartar la mano, mirándolo con indecisión y preocupación al escuchar su nombre de esa forma… Se esperaba lo peor.

- Perdóname John…- Susurró de forma dificultosa para él aunque en verdad sus palabras saliesen fluidas y sin altibajos, pero Sherlock por dentro no estaba igual.

El desconcierto de John se mostró en su cara alarmada al escuchar esas simples pero significativas palabras… ¿Qué lo perdonase? Ya le había perdonado aquello así que no era eso… Oh, dios mío… ¿Por qué quería que le perdonase? Las respuestas posibles a esas preguntas se acumularon de golpe en su cabeza, haciéndolo parpadear repetidamente de forma muy seguida: Porque esto fue un experimento, un simple juego. Porque no me importas John, me voy. Porque no puedo estar tanto tiempo viviendo con la misma persona. Porque esto era solo una visita y no volverás a verme… Todas las respuestas hacían que su corazón se estremeciese de pánico, de horror, de miedo… ¿A qué? A perder a Sherlock, a no volver a saber de él… y de no volver a tenerlo a su lado…

- Sh… Sherlock?- Medio preguntó John al ver que después de esas palabras Sherlock se había quedado, aunque con los ojos clavados en él, con el rostro sombrío, haciendo que a John se le helase la sangre nada más ver su rostro.- No… Sherlock…- Susurró con la necesidad brillando en sus ojos, apretando con todas sus fuerzas la mano de Sherlock con ansia, con sufrimiento, negando con la cabeza, sabia y anticipaba su próximo movimiento evasivo y de escapada pero Sherlock seguía sin inmutarse, parpadeando con verdadera lentitud, aumentando el desconcierto de John, provocando que el corazón de John, que se encontraba en un puño, fuese apretado con violencia.

- Perdóname John…- Volvió a repetir Sherlock con un nudo en la garganta dubitativo, sin poder evitar que saliera una pizca de emoción en forma de tristeza en su voz.

John se quedó inerte, observando como Sherlock agachaba la mirada y se podía ver perfectamente reflejado en su cara, la angustia y el dolor que algo le provocaba, y esas palabras parecían contener el secreto del porqué su cara desprendía esas sensaciones.

Los ojos del doctor no se desviaron de los del detective asesor en ningún momento, buscando las palabras exactas que debía decir en un tiempo record para no dejarle tiempo a Sherlock para reaccionar, aunque de todos modos, este –sin saberlo John- no pretendía cambiar su expresión ni un ápice… ¿Pero qué era lo que tenía que perdonarle? El recuerdo de la llamada acudió de forma tormentosa a su mente, recordando lo que él le dijo por teléfono antes de caer desde aquella desolada azotea dejándolo sin alma… recordó el instante en que lloró con amargura desde su tumba… recordó, como se había hundido en la miseria desde su muerte y en ese momento, lo comprendió.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte.- Murmuró tenuemente John desviando la mirada y volviéndola hacia Sherlock de nuevo, recibiendo esos ojos interrogantes de color azulado sobre los suyos verdosos, a la espera de una respuesta sobre lo que acababa de decir, o más bien, una explicación.- Ahora estás aquí… Y… Como tu dijiste…- Explicó tomando aire cada vez que decía algo, John no era como Sherlock que podía decir cualquier cosa sin si quiera temblar.- Eso es lo que importa.- Terminó después de una pausa para tomar aire y coger fuerzas para mirarle, sabía que le seguía doliendo que le "engañase" así, pero también sabía, que ahora había vuelto por él y no se marcharía.

Sherlock se quedó parcialmente anonadado por las palabras de John, el corazón le latía estrepitosamente de nuevo, pero no contestó, el brillo de sus ojos volvió a florecer inconscientemente, más intenso, pareciendo "casi" humano –aunque no le duraría mucho-.

- Gracias John…- Murmuró con la voz quedada sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra más, las palabras se habían cortado por primera vez, pero John sonrió levemente, dándole un suave beso que rellenó lo que Sherlock había callado, sintiendo cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, respondiendo suavemente a ese beso mientras se separaban levemente y levantaba una mano, posándola en la cara de John, acariciando con su dedo gordo su pómulo a la vez que miraba aquellos ojos verdes, de nuevo, por primera vez, solo miraba, no analizaba, le miraba con cariño, ternura, algo que era incomprensible para él, pero John era incomprensiblemente comprensible a sus ojos y aunque no entendiese lo que estaba sintiendo, lo sentía… Y sentir por John ya no le asustaba.

Cosa que John al ver algo así brillando en esos fríos e impenetrables ojos que ahora expresaban sentimientos preciosos… Le causó un profundo escalofrío… Nunca había sabido si alguna vez vería algún sentimiento de Sherlock, ni cómo reaccionaría, y mucho menos hubiese pensado ver esa clase de sentimientos… pero de forma pareja en sus ojos verdes, los mismos sentimientos lucían intensificados bajo el roce de la mano de Sherlock.

- Me voy John.- Sentenció Sherlock mientras seguía acariciando con su dedo el pómulo de John, deteniéndolo y bajando la mano.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que os guste y... Seguiré con ella ahora que la encontré después de tanto tiempo ^^<em>

_Si os gusta claro si no y no tengo opiniones pues... Quizás siga con ella pero la vuelva a resubir o similar ^^_

_Un saludo! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este fic, ya que fue mi primero, aunque haya tardado tanto en completar... Lo siento y disculpen la demora!_

* * *

><p>Pero John no se lo permitió, antes de que separase un poco la mano de su mejilla, y aturdido por esas palabras, retuvo colocando su mano en la de Sherlock mirándole con impotencia, volviéndola a juntar su mejilla con la mano de Sherlock pidiéndole que no le abandonara… pero Sherlock solo estiró su suave sonrisa que dejó a John en un shock total, sintiendo que Sherlock volvía a acariciar su mejilla aunque en verdad. Ahora no prestaba atención al tacto de Sherlock que le erizaba el vello de la nuca, sino en lo que pudiera decir y en esa sonrisa que le había terminado por dejar confundido.<p>

- John…- Susurró Sherlock estirando aún más la sonrisa.- Solo me voy al piso donde vivía a por mis cosas.- Añadió aclarando esas palabras con las dos manos entorno a la cara pálida de John ante primero aquellas palabras y después, aquellas otras.- Te dije que no te abandonaría.- Reforzó lo que había dicho con esa suave sonrisa.

John se sintió tremendamente avergonzado de haberse sentido así y haber hecho aquello, notando como los colores se le saltaban fuertemente en las mejillas y agachaba la mirada y la cabeza para que Sherlock no dijese nada acerca de ello, pero ante ese gesto, el detective estiró todavía más la sonrisa.

- Ah… Va…- Sherlock no le dio tiempo a que terminase aquellas palabras John, le levantó la cara con sus dedos y con sus labios besó la mejilla del rubio levemente.

- Podría acostumbrarme a ese color.- Murmuró Sherlock separando sus labios, dejando que las mejillas de John pareciesen, definitivamente, auténticos tomates. Bajó las manos y con una sonrisa se dirigió contento –a su manera- hacia la puerta pero John lo volvió a retener.

- E… Espera, voy contigo.- Reaccionó cogiendo el abrigo del perchero y corriendo, aún cojeando, pero sin importarle lo más mínimo, hacia un Sherlock sonriente y… ¿triunfante?

- Esperaba que dijeras eso.- Confesó con esa sonrisa gratificante tomando la mano de John con firmeza y arrastrándolo hacia fuera sin importarle su pierna, a la vez que el doctor esbozaba otra sonrisa algo tímida aún y lo seguía sin rechistar, hacía mucho que no había oído eso, sin duda, lo había echado mucho más de menos de lo que había creído…

John dejó que Sherlock lo arrastrase con ímpetu aferrándose a su mano para no soltarlo. Salieron a la calle pero el detective asesor no soltó su mano, al contrario la agarró con más fuerza aunque a él le diera vergüenza, no pudo ante esa fuerte presión y le seguía sin dudarlo… Aunque estaba claro que por mucho pavor que le diera tampoco iba a dejarlo ir ahora pero… ¿Acaso Sherlock no temía con que pudieran reconocerlo? ¿O viendo al afamado –aunque ahora detestado y puesto en duda- detective asesor de su mano? ¿O peor aún, que todo empeorara al ver la gente que no estaba muerto? Imaginaba los titulares.

John trataba de captar hacia donde irían y aunque su cuerpo le dirigía por inercia hacia el borde de la acera para coger un taxi a saber Dios donde estaba su piso, Sherlock se apresuró a la puerta contigua a la del 211, el bloque 223, mientras el rubio lo miraba curioso… ¿qué querría en ese bloque?

El detective sacó con su mano libre la llave del bolsillo de su habitual gabardina, accionando el mecanismo que abría la puerta, dejando desconcertado y perplejo a un John que trataba de aclarar lo que acababa de pasar ahí, en ese preciso instante… ¿Había vivido Sherlock durante tanto tiempo TAN cerca y no se había dado cuenta? La pregunta no tuvo respuesta alguna salvo un tirón hacia el interior del inmueble, cerrando súbitamente la puerta tras ellos.

El detective sonrió a John ya que su cara se había vuelto pálida por un momento, volvió a esbozar una tenue sonrisa al ver que éste se había quedado embobado mirando a la nada del edificio. Seguramente, nunca se habría esperado que hubiera estado tan cerca de él, en verdad, lo había evidentemente adrede, sí, había dejado abandonado a John a su suerte, pero indirectamente lo cuidaba desde algún sitio u otra gente.

- ¿John?- Preguntó con tono curioso apretando suavemente la mano de su compañero, haciendo que despertase de su trance momentáneo.

- Pe… Perdona.- Se disculpó algo ruborizado y soltándole la mano, metiéndola acto seguido en el bolsillo de su pantalón y desviando la mirada algo avergonzado ante una sonrisa vivaz del detective, definitivamente este hombre no entendía el sentido de la vergüenza.

- ¿A qué esperamos?- Se decidió finalmente el doctor militar enfrentando sus ojos verdes y sus mejillas coloradas con los ojos azules de Sherlock y esa pequeña sonrisa cálida que le acababa de dedicar tranquilamente… Podría decir incluso que estaba alegre.

- Estaba esperando a que dejes de parecer un tomate "cherry" y pudieras pensar por ti mismo.- Respondió Sherlock alzando las cejas y volviéndolas a colocar en su sitio, provocando que su compañero entrecerrase los ojos y frunciera ligeramente el ceño sonrojándose aún más mientras el detective le dirigía su última fugaz mirada.

- Además de que puedas caminar con autonomía.- Añadió otorgándole una última mirada divertida a un –habitualmente- sonrojado y –también habitualmente- molesto John antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras sin esperar ninguna respuesta alguna.

Suspiró perdiendo ya de vista a Sherlock, volviendo a recuperar la compostura… ¿Qué se habría creído? Podía caminar perfectamente solo… Sacó la mano del bolsillo un momento mirando la mano con la que se había aferrado a la del moreno con tanta fuerza para no apartarlo de sí y sonrió vagamente cerrándola suavemente en un puño, aunque le siguiera molestando cada momento en que le dejaba en ridículo o se reía de él… Le había echado demasiado de menos…

- ¡Joooohhnnn…!- Le llamó Sherlock desde dentro ya del piso.- ¿De verdad tengo que bajar a ayudarte a caminar?- Preguntó en voz alta desde la planta superior y en su tono se notaba la sorna en cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño y cerrando el puño de nuevo, pero esta vez con algo de rabia pero más bien por la vergüenza, farfulló un par de palabras incomprensibles entre dientes y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta.

- Puedo yo solito.- Bufó abriendo más la puerta para pasar.

- Bien, me alegra que has podido tú solo.- Le felicitó entrando en el piso adelantándose ante otro suspiro de John contenido al observar el letrero de la puerta que anunciaba "223B".

Abrió los ojos un poco más sorprendido, pero no quiso parecer estúpido de nuevo y aunque en un pequeño shock, penetró en el piso. Seguía sin poder creerse que Sherlock en vez de haberse marchado para empezar una nueva vida por su cuenta lejos de todo esto se hubiera quedado aquí y todo por… él, sonrió levemente sin poder evitarlo cerrando la puerta del piso y caminando hacia Sherlock, después de hoy estaba seguro que nada ni nadie podría separarle de él… Y si tenía alguna duda solo hacía falta preguntarle a cuantas personas si quiera había tomado de la mano.

- No tengo muchas cosas aquí dentro.- Dijo mientras cogía un par de libros y los metía en una caja de cartón que tenía por allí tirada.

Todo estaba en desorden, nada estaba bien colocado en estanterías si no que estaba encima de algunas mesas, cosas tiradas por el suelo, más bien parecía que alguien había entrado a robar. El piso era muy parecido al 221B, solo que estaba a la inversa que el otro, las paredes presentaban signos de humedad y no estaba tan limpio ni nuevo ni mucho menos que el otro piso.

- Siento el desorden, pero nadie había venido aquí a excepción de mí.- Añadió viendo como todo se amontonaba por los suelos dispersado.- No vi necesidad de ordenar algo que estaba así, y encima no era mi auténtico piso.- Se encogió de hombros cargando una caja de cartón con libros que había cogido sin que John se hubiera dado cuenta de su verdadero piso.

- ¿Cómo entraste a por ellos sin que me diese cuenta?- Preguntó perplejo mientras observaba un par de títulos que le había parecido ver hace mucho tiempo leer a Sherlock.

- Cuando era de noche y tu dormías, entraba con mis llaves y cogía lo mínimo que necesitara poco a poco para que no te dieras cuenta.- Explicó sacando otro manojo de llaves que eran las de 221B.

- Todo tan bien planeado que no me extrañaría que lo hubieras planeado mucho antes de que sucediera.- Se quejó John algo molesto por tantas cosas así de bien calculadas, no le gustaba en absoluto que le hubiera mantenido al margen y en ese estado de mediocridad tanto tiempo pudiendo haberle omitido todo ese sufrimiento.

- John, te he dicho que no tuve elección.- Repitió acercándose a él con una caja de cartón rebosante con la tapa a medio cerrar, ya que no encajaba perfectamente debido a tantas cosas en ella.- Después de todo ¿dudas acaso de mí?- Preguntó muy serio frente a él clavando sus ojos totalmente en los suyos.

- No es eso, es que parece todo tan bien planeado que…- Dudó en lo que iba a responder, no dudaba de él en absoluto pero la incertidumbre le podía.

- John…- Pronunció su nombre negando levemente con la cabeza.- A veces pienso que eres más estúpido de lo que pienso.- Le echó en cara pero con aire tranquilo y sereno alzando una ceja y sosteniendo su mirada.

- Lo siento…- Se disculpó de nuevo pasándose una mano ligeramente por la cara denotando cansancio.

- Esta vez no tienes que disculparte John.- Le indició sujetando con una mano la caja y con la otra tomando su mano para agacharla de su cara y sostenérsela un momento, haciendo que John agachase levemente la mirada.- Gracias por confiar en mí todo este tiempo.- Le volvió a agradecer profundamente, sinceramente se vería en la necesidad de hacerlo durante un tiempo.

- Siempre lo hice Sherlock…- Susurró tenuemente levantando los ojos y sosteniendo de nuevo su mirada.- Y siempre lo haré.- Se vio más seguro aún de esas últimas palabras que decía con una suave sonrisa que se copió en el rostro de Sherlock.

- Bien…- Asintió Sherlock aprovechando un pequeño momento para besar tenuemente los labios cálidos de John.- Creo que deberíamos volver a casa.- Sonrió cerca del rostro del doctor, acogiendo un nuevo beso mientras notaba como enrojecía aunque lo prolongó dejando que deslizase su mano por su propia nuca rozando sus rizos.

Y en ese momento la frase "volver a casa", su casa, la de los dos, juntos, unidos por mucho más que una amistad que traspasaba hasta barreras de muerte, se le hizo tan tentadora que ayudó con un par de cajas a volver a su vida junto a Sherlock, y esta vez nunca mejor dicho.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis alguna review si es así con vuestra opinión, ya que le tengo demasiado cariño a este fic...<em>

_Un saludo y un abrazo!_

_Hasta pronto, nunca mejor dicho jaja._


End file.
